Technical Field
The present invention relates to a navigation apparatus, a simulation apparatus, a moving device and a navigation method.
Background Art
In farms, disaster sites or the like, autonomous moving devices that do not require driving or operating by drivers are sometimes used. Even in a situation where there is no prior information of a path, such a moving device is required to be capable of autonomously moving from an arbitrary point to a destination. In Teppei Saitoh and Yoji Kuroda, “FastSLAM based Global Path Planning Strategy in Unknown Environment”, research report by department of science and technology of Meiji University, department of science and technology of Meiji University, No. 40, pp. 1-8 (31 Mar. 2009; hereinafter “Saitoh”), an autonomous moving robot capable of autonomously moving from a predetermined start point to a predetermined finish point is described.